Teenage Witches: What are they thinking?
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This is a little fic I wrote about what's inside our favorite female witches heads. What are they thinking about? Whos that special guy? WARNING: GIRL ISSUES! Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Lavender are up. Sequel coming!! Explained inside, please read A/N
1. Hermione

A/N:: Hey everyone this is just a little fic I wrote to take a break from my series, "Leave Me Breathless", and if you haven't read it you probably should check this out. There will be a couple of more parts to this story, the first chapter is R/H, the next will be H/G, and the next will be.......i dunno yet..............all of these are from a GIRLZ prespective.......EnJoY and R/R Please!!!!  
  
Teenage Witches: Hermione, Ginny, and more!  
  
Ever wonder what was going on inside the head of our favorite female witches?? Here it is!! WARNING: GIRL ISSUES INSIDE!!!  
  
HERMIONE~~~~~~  
  
I wish everyone would stop thinking I am such a know-it-all. I mean, I have my faults too! Everyone, including my best friends, think I cannot go wrong. Well that's not true!! Everyone makes mistakes..........It just seems whenever I make one, everyone makes a big deal about it. I wish people would see me for who I really am. Just for once, I wish I could slack off like Harry and Ron............but my brain does doesn't want to.  
  
And then there's boys. Why are they all off a sudden MORE unbearable? I mean, look at Harry drooling all over that snot Cho Chang just 'cause she's pretty? Has he ever actually found out what type of person she is? She could be totally horrible and he still would make goggle eyes at her. He never notices Ginny............she worships him. I wish he would pay attention.   
  
And Ron.........that's a totally different story. Since he only realized LAST YEAR that I was a girl (which is hard to believe), he seems to notice other girls more too. I wish he would notice me. I mean, sometimes I feel like all I am to him is an information resource............."Hermione, can I see you charms essay, I only have three more feet...".......come on. And the way he talked about girls last year!! A pair of TROLLS??? That got me mad, I really wanted him to ask me to the Yule Ball, but since he didn't, and Viktor was nice to me, I went with him. But the truth is, I really don't despise Ron as much as I think I do. Half the time Harry is off at Quidditch, or lost up in his own thoughts, and I talk to Ron. We've had some nice conversations. I just wish he would like me more than a friend. He's getting more handsome too.  
  
Things are happeneing to me that I'm really scared of. Listen to me, talking about Ron like Parvati and Lavender do about other boys! But I suppose that's whats supposed to happen around my age. Also, I think I started my period the other day. And I can't talk to Ron and Harry about it, they're boys! I'm too embarrased to tell anyone. Perhaps I'll tell Ginny, yeah, she'll understand.  
  
I just get so frustrated!!! Sometimes I feel as though no one pays attention to me, except for Harry and Ron, until they need help with Homework................what am I, everyone's favorite homework machine?? I wanna get top marks, but sometimes it's so much of a struggle I feel as though I wanna not do my homework for a change. But it's not an option, I just have to do it. Whenever I have free time, Harry and Ron always end up doing their homework because they've left it for the last minute, so I never do anything fun with them, really.   
  
But all this bad stuff I say about them, some of it isn't true. I really value my friends, even if they don't totally notice I'm female all the time. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead. I like to think if it wasn't for me, they'd be dead too............... 


	2. Ginny

A/N:: This is the Second Part to my ficcy about what our fave female witches are thinkin................This is Ginny's thoughts.......who should I write next?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to the wonderful and talented JKR!!  
  
Teenage Witches: What are they thinking?  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
GINNY~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, thats me. The tall-red-headed-boy-next-to-Harry- Potter-'s sister. That's all I am to anyone these days. Harry barely even acknowledges my prescence. I mean, I'm not hard to miss either. I wasn't spared for the trademark Weasley red hair and freckles. I just wish someone, a certain someone with untidy black hair and glasses, would notice me, for once.  
  
And then there's my brothers, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Bill and Charlie are civil to me, and I definetely like them better than Percy. Percy is ALWAYS correcting me. I say one thing.......one measley thing wrong, and I'm always corrected. I even stomped out of the room one time because I said "'scuse me" instead of "excuse me". Silly me. I like Fred and George a lot, they always know how to incorporate humor into something that is not funny. When I feel down, they're always there to make me laugh. They're pretty cool, unless their tricks and jokes are targeted to me. For instance, they came into my bathroom one time (since I am the only girl I get the room with the bathroom), and decided to raid my cabinet. I have a lot of PERSONAL stuff in there, if you know what I mean. Over dinner that night, Fred handed me a small cylindrical thing, wrapped in pink paper, which was unmistakeably a tampon, and said, "Oh Ginny, I beleive you dropped this.......". It was the most embarrasing thing that had ever happened in front of my brothers. KEYWORD.....BROTHERS!!! I went in my room and cried for a long time, and Mum told them all off and came to be with me. I could still hear them laughing afterwards.  
  
Ron is a whole different story. Since we are the closest in age, we played a lot together when we were little. But ever since he started Hogwarts, he hasn't payed much attention to me. I kinda miss those times he let me put make-up and dress-up clothes on him (Fred and George got a kick out of that), or played Sally the Witch princess game with me. I really miss it, I really do. But now, it seems he's too *cool* to every once in awhile play with me. I know it sounds stupid, but I just want him to pay attention to me. Now I'm just his annoying little sister, who is in love with.........  
  
Harry Potter. I Loved him even before I met him. When I first saw him, it just increased. But of course, being the *little* sister of his best friend isn't exactly an advantage. I guess to him, I'll always be *Ron's little sister*. I just wish.....well, I could have him. That he would be mine. I know it sounds dumb, but I really do.  
  
I'm glad Hermione is freinds with my brother though. She is a good friend who I can talk to in times of need.....(I owled her right after the tampon incident). Once more, She's a girl, so I can talk to her about girl issues, and she can talk to me. My Brother and Her really make a good couple. I told her to wait awhile, and Ron will notice it too. That's another thing about Ron: He not always on top of things. And if I tried to call him 'Ronnie', which was my nickname for him, he probably slap me. Hermione understands me though. I think that's good for me.  
  
I guess all I really want is to find my place in the world.............Hmmmm.........maybe with Harry Potter................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Pansy

A/N:: This is Chapter three.................Pansy's chapter............  
  
Disclaimer:: All settings and characters belong to JKR. Most of the thoughts belong to ME!  
  
Teenage Witches: What are they thinking?  
  
PANSY~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate being a Slytherin. We're the most looked-down upon house in the entirety of Hogwarts. I don't know why the Sorting Hat put me here, maybe it's because my family has been in it. Maybe it saw some cunning in me. But being a Slytherin's harder than anyone takes it to be. For one thing, the common room is always freezing. Having a dungeon common room isn't exactly comforting. My dormitory could use some warming up too. We have one tiny window in the common room, and two in the dormitories. ONE MEASLEY LITTLE WINDOW. I guess seing what's going on outside is too unimportant to a Slytherin. No one cares about us.  
  
Sometimes, I don't know why I'm mean to people. I guess it's just a Slytherin thing. At the beggining of each year, Snape talks to us and tells us to "Live up to the name Salazaar Slytherin gave us". Maybe it's that. Maybe it's pent up anger. What people don't understand is that when you are in Slytherin, you hear more about dark happeneings then any other house combined. Sometimes, it's scary.  
  
Maybe all us Slytherins are nasty because of that. We try and put all those horrible things out of our mind while teasing people. And most of us to taunt and tease people, I'd say all of us except Crabbe and Goyle, who are too stupid to put two words together. They're just Draco's "goons".  
  
Draco. I like him a lot, I guess you could say love, but it's all so confusing. When he asked me to the Yule Ball last year, He hit a soft spot. "Pansy, I-um-er-um-erm-reallylikeyou. Willyougototheballwithme?" I had never, ever, seen Draco Malfoy, the tough boy, stutter. Something snapped inside of me. That's when it all started.  
  
I said yes of course, and we had an enjoyable time at the ball. For once, neither of us decided to throw any insults to anyone, we were having too much fun. During the ball he took me outside to the Garden, with the fountains and Fairies. We sat in a bench for awhile, and talked, talked about things that everyone touches upon when they're on a date. Suddenly, he told me something I never thout I would ever hear from his, Draco Malfoy's, mouth.  
  
"I'm afraid of becoming a Death Eater."  
  
He then told me all about how his Father is trusting him with the family duties, and making him take the same path he did. I listened intently, I ouldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to me. And then I did it. I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his shoulders. It was the best moment of my life.  
  
We've been dating ever since then. I guess the truth is, and no one has seen it, and probably never will, that Slytherins are scared of things too. Things people think we would accept as a way of life. We're just normal people. Our taunting is a way for us to let out our pent up anxiety, anger, and fear. We're not such bad people you know...................  
  
  
  
  
R/R PLEASE!!! 


	4. Lavender

A/N:: I Know, I know, It took a really long time to get this chapter up, but I've been really busy with Band and stuff. This is Lavender's chapter, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy are already up. After this chapter, I'm going to come out with a sequel that actually involves the boys.   
  
***IMPORTANT NOTE*** Lately, the review thing hasn't been working, so if it doesnt work for you when you review this story........EMAIL ME AT BrdwaayBABE2000@aol.com.......with a subject "Review"...........THANKS!!!!  
  
Teenage Witches: What are they thinking?  
  
LAVENDER~~~~~~~  
  
Why does everyone always assume I'm a slut? Just because I wear makeup and tight clothes sometimes. doesn't automatically mean I'm a slut. Just because I hang around with Parvati, who is most definetely like me, doesn't mean were sluts. All those names people call me when they think I'm not listening are hurtful. And when guys look at me, *just* for my body, it makes me mad. I'm not a slut. Just because I'm not a virgin....................  
  
Seamus was the first boy to *ever*, *EVER* notice me for something more than my looks. He took the liberty to, one day, after Divination, come to talk to me. And he didn't even look at my body *once*. After that, he seemed to come and talk to me more and more, at dinner, at Hogsmeade, even in the common room late at night. I told him things I had never told anyone else except Parvati, and he told me things he had never told anyone else. We even went to go spy on Dean and Parvati, once.  
  
One night, we were in the common room talking, as always. He became silent suddenly, and scooted closer to me on the couch. He started talking to me, but this time what he said was different. He told me he never loved anyone as much as he loved me, and no other girl could ever match up to me. He told me how much he admired me, and how he loved every little thing about me. When he stopped, he lifted his eyes to meet mine. I did the only thing left to do.  
  
I took the Sandy-haired boy in my arms, and we sat there for awhile. immersed in each others warmth. When we pulled away, he placed his lips softly on mine, and we kissed. At that moment, whenhis lips were at mine, I knew. I knew he was, and still is, the only one for me.  
  
Seamus is the reason I haven't gone nuts the past few years. He's given me a reason to live, to be me, and not be what other people expect me to be. We've been together ever since the Yule Ball in Fourth year. I love him. I love him so very, very much. He loves me too.  
  
That's the reason we lost our virginity to each other. We *love* each other. The physical attraction came way after the emotional attraction. Oh God, I love him so much I could could cry.  
  
Parvati and dean share almost the same relationship as Seamus and I, but they haven't been together as long as we have. It is good to have Parvati as such a good friend, I know I can tell her anything. It's also good that we have Boyfriends who are best friends, too.  
  
If only people would take the time to really get to know me. They don't know how much it means to me. But I know I've got Seamus, and Parvati, and even Dean. They know the real me. The *REAL* Lavender Brown. The girl behind the makeup and stereotypes.  
  
  
REMINDER:::::::: IF THE REVIEW DOESN'T WORK..............EMAIL ME YOUR REVIEW.........BrdwayBABE2000@aol.com...........PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
